fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Pals!
|prodcode=48A |episode=15 |wish=Power Pals |director=Sarah Frost |writer=Scott Fellows |storyboard=Mike Manley |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) September 26, 2003 (US) May 18, 2004 (produced in 2003) |headgag=Timmy's emotions |previous=The Big Superhero Wish! |next=Emotion Commotion! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-4/id542700328 |dvd= Season 4 Timmy's Top Wishes |caption = The "Four Friends" with Timmy holding a wand. red shirt short sleeves}} Power Pals! is the fifteenth episode of Season 4. Synopsis Timmy mistreats his friends. Hence, A.J., Chester, Elmer, and Sanjay form the "Anti-Timmy force four." Timmy wishes for some Super Friends to be his new friends. The problem is: they mistreat him. Timmy reconciles with his former friends. The problem is: the "Power Pals" think that the Anti Timmy league, is evil and go to to destroy it! How will Timmy save his friends? Even magic cannot help against the powerful Power Pals. Plot Timmy has constantly abused the trust of his friends, Chester, A.J., Elmer and Sanjay. He has done many abusive things, such as making A.J. do all his homework while he eats fried chicken and plays video games, forces Sanjay to carry him upstairs with a piano, and using Chester as a doormat (literally), but when he robs Elmer of the last big juicy steak at lunch--leaving Elmer with horrendous looking casserole, they ban him from their table and declare themselves the Anti-Timmy Force Four. Timmy decides to make new friends; the popular kids are too popular for him, the regular kids don't like his selfish attitude, and the very unpopular kids seem to want him, but he doesn't want them at all. Therefore, Timmy wishes up some super friends to make them jealous. The super friends (called Power Pals) are perfect; they are powerful, protect him from bullies, are very attractive, have their own lunch hangout spot created from a crystal, and even have their own announcer. Sadly, they often leave Timmy to do superhero work, that most would find rather unneeded; The four superheros do hero work that one regular person could do. The Power Pals give Timmy his own superhero outfit, but it is a maid costume. Eventually the Super Friends begin to abuse Timmy just as badly as he had abused his old friends. Timmy soon begins to feel guilty and mentions the Anti Timmy Force Four. The power pals presume them to be diabolical super villains. Timmy tries wishing them away, but the fact that they are so powerful that they are invulnerable to magic makes it impossible. On suggestion of an announcer, Timmy reconciles with his friends. As it turns out, they were waiting for an apology, thereby making the Anti-Timmy Force Five. His friends then panic afterwards that the Super Friends are after them. Timmy shushes them, warning that the Super Friends would respond to any cry for help. It is then that A.J. gets an idea. They trick the Super Friends into responding to a fake distress call from the Andromeda Galaxy. Timmy believes that they will be very angry with their prank, but A.J. assures him that they will be fine, The galaxy they are heading to is several million light years away meaning they will be gone for thousands of years. It took several light decades for the friends to figure that they may have been tricked. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Joan Jet *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Jorgen Von Strangle / Announcer *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Girl / Lunch lady *Jim Ward as Wet Willie / Dark Mark / Super Sam *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat / Pizza Guy/ Less Cool Kid *Dee Bradley Baker as Sanjay / Elmer / Future Flemmer External links *Power Pals clip at Nick.com * * de:Falsche Freunde Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Superhero Episodes